Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
by TheWalrusWasPaul
Summary: A B/V songfic. I dare you to read it! Come on read it! @ @


@_@

That's all I have to say about this story. @_@

Think you could write a better fic to an insane song? I dare you to write one to 'I Am The Walrus!' come on! Do it!   Okay I'm done. 

I LOVE this song (which is NOT about LSD, sorry you critics and fools, it's about a picture John's son drew. GET OVER IT!) so I decided to rack my poor brain and write a fic to it. It wasn't easy but I pulled something together! This fic is nothing if not trippy! 

WARNINGS! The beginning may be a little slow, but I really got into it at some point, and thought it got a million times better from there.  Oh, don't read this if you don't like symbolism. There's lots in here. Be afraid. Very afraid……@_@

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except everything. 

ENJOY everyone, and please review, I wanna know if anyone actually liked my trippy story for the month. I do. 

Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds 

TheWalrusWasPaul 

            Vegeta lay outside Capsule Corps in the very early morning, sleep hadn't reached him at all last night. Not for the first time either. Lately he hadn't been able to sleep more than an hour at a time. He watched the clouds roll by, depressed, more then he had been in a very long time. His mind began to wander to happier times as his world began to fade away…

_            ~Picture yourself in a boat on a river_

_              With tangerine trees and marmalade skies~_

            There they were, a family, happy and safe. In his arms he held a beautiful woman who was looking down at a small child. The child smiled happily as he ran towards his mother. 

            "Vegeta…"

            Her voice was so soft, he could listen to it for hours. He turned to look at her, nothing but blue. He couldn't make out her features a cloud of blue obstructed them. What he could see was her eyes. They sparkled like the sun, and shone at him with happiness and never ending love.

            _~Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly_

_             A girl with kaleidoscope eyes~_

            "Vegeta?" she asked again, reaching out towards him. 

            "Yes?" he responded at last. 

            She smiled, well he thought she was smiling, he still could not see her as clearly as he'd like to. "Vegeta…" she said again as she leaned into his embrace.

            He felt a small smile grace his lips, not even when he was in battle did he feel this alive. When would he finally obtain this life he longer for? 

            "Who are you?" He asked, despite to know the answer. 

            She raised her head to look at him once more, then before he could blink she was gone and he was alone. 

            "Wait!" He called extending his arms towards the place she had been moments before. 

            He was alone in a field, large plants surrounded him, and there was no sign of the girl he'd been so happy with.

            _~Cellophane flowers of yellow and green _

_             Towering over your head~_

            "Where are you?" he called as he began moving through the plants, nothing was clear. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, but the fuzziness refused to leave. 

            A soft laughter sounded from somewhere ahead of him. He quickly began making his way towards the noise. His footfalls were silent and quick, he had to find her.

             A flash of blue filled his vision once more and a figure appeared before him.

            He sighed and reach for the figure, "Who are you?" 

            The figure turned and sill her face was hazy, all but her eyes which seemed to laugh at him. With a soft giggle and a puff of smoke she was once again gone.

            _~Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes _

_              And she's gone~_

            "No!" he called, "Why won't you tell me who you are?!" he demanded to the clear blue sky.

            _~Lucy in the sky with diamonds~_

            He looked in every direction trying to catch a glimpse of her. Nothing. Damn! Where had she gone?

            _~Lucy in the sky with diamonds~_

            He left the field and found himself at the edge of a sea. Sparkling green water moved towards and then away from the shore lazily, as though teasing it. He watched the water more, transfixed. 

            "Hullo there." Came a heavily accented voice.

            Vegeta turned to see the strangest person he'd ever seen. Bright purple eyes, short yellow hair and dressed in a suit made of newspapers.

            "You'll be Vegeta then?" the man asked.

            He nodded, still a little put out by the man's appearance. 

            The man smiled, "That way." He said as he pointed towards a marble fountain in the distance.

            _~Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain_

_             Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies~ _

            "She's waiting." The man said as Vegeta continued to stare at him. "My name's Fate Vegeta, and if you don't hurry, you'll never catch her." He gestured over to one side, "See the black blur?" Vegeta looked and sure enough a black blur was moving towards the foutain Fate had pointed to, "he wants her too. But they're not meant to be." Fate turned to Vegeta and smiled, "We've been waiting for you two to come together for a long time, don't let us down."

            Vegeta nodded, "Thank you." He said quickly as he raced towards the fountain.

            He ran as fast as he could, past a variety of people. Some looked very familiar, but he didn't stop to place them. He had to beat the black blue! Was that his father smiling at him!? 

            He almost stopped to look back, when he caught sight of the blue figure once more.

            _~Everyone smiled as you drift past the flowers_

_             That grow so incredibly high~_

            Suddenly something was blocking Vegeta, a lion. Vegeta tried to go around the oversized beast, but couldn't, the lion wouldn't let him, refused to let him by. In the distance he could see the black blur closing on the blue figure. 

            "No!" he cried. With a growl he faced the lion head on.

            The deep red beast looked him over, it's green eyes glowing in the bright sunlight. It paused as Vegeta stared him in the eye. The lion began to advance towards Vegeta, no sign of any emotion in its eyes. 

            Vegeta growled at the lion, "Let me by beast. I promise you won't like the consequences if you don't." 

            The lion laughed at him, then spoke, startling him, "Nothing you can do can hurt me, rather I can hurt you." The lion barred it's teeth and moved towards Vegeta. "What is so important over there, that you would risk being eaten?"

            Vegeta watched, the black blur was almost upon the blue one, "Her." He said softly.

            "Her? What could you possibly want with her?" the lion question.

            "None of your business!" he shouted as the lion circled him.

            "Oh really? Then prepare yourself to become my lunch." The lion laughed.

            The black blur was mere inches from the blue one, who's light seemed to be fading.

            "Happiness!" Vegeta yelled, "With her I can be happy!"

            The lion smirked and vanished, in his place was a car. The window rolled down and Fate stuck his head out of it, "Vegeta! Quick! Get in!" 

            Vegeta did as Fate said.

            _~Newspaper taxies appear on the shore_

_             Waiting to take you away~_

            "Drive quickly!" Vegeta commanded.

            Fate laughed, his eyes turning to look at Vegeta, the purple darkening to black. "You fool."

            "What?" Vegeta tried to open the door but he couldn't not even with his strength. 

            "You really think I will fix all your problems?" Fate started laughing as he drove the car in the opposite direction. 

            "NO!" Vegeta cried as the black figure engulfed the blue one. Her light was completely gone now.

            _~Climb in the back with your head in the clouds_

_              And you're gone~_

            Vegeta cried out in despair and felt his power level sore to levels he'd never thought possible. And with a flash of golden light the car vanished and Vegeta was left alone in a desolate place. No life of any kind was visible. Nothing, but black soil and a dark sky. 

            "You see? You mortals should know better then to leave your lives in my hands." Fate's voice came from behind him. 

            Vegeta whirled around, ready to destroy the man that had cost him everything. But when he turned, there was no one behind him but two young children, a boy with a  blindfold and a girl with a gag covering her mouth.

            "Where did Fate go?"

            The boy's eyebrows lower, and the girl glared at him, "You thought you didn't need us?" he boy asked. "We're not to be tossed aside you know." He said as the girl nodded, her black hair bouncing around her shoulders. 

            "Who are you then?" he asked, getting depressed, he'd never find the blue figure now.

            The girl giggled, the sound was a little muffled by her gag, but her voice was clear and sweet. The boy shook his head, "If you don't know then the Blue figure will never be within your reach." The boy's blond hair flashed in the sunlight.

            "How can I get her?" Vegeta asked.

            The girl glared at him and shook her head. "You can't get her." The boy supplied. 

            Vegeta's shoulders sagged, "Then I am alone."

            The girl reached out and touched his arm, her hands were very soft, though she couldn't speak her eyes told him volumes. There was still a chance.

            "You can be with her, but you will never have her until you know who we are." The boy said, "and we won't tell you either." 

            "Then how would I know?"

            The girl pointed and a train appeared, "Get on there. Travel, find the Blue figure and you'll figure us out. One day anyway." The girl's eyes were happy. "We won't trick you like Fate though, you have nothing to fear, as well as nothing to lose."

            Vegeta nodded, "Thank you." He said shortly as he boarded the train. 

            _~Picture yourself on a train in a station _

_             With plasticine porters with looking glass ties~_

The train ride was very short and soon Vegeta debarked. Now he was in a field, very much like the one he'd been in when he'd first seen the blue figure. He looked, expecting her to be there, but there was no one.

            "Where is she?" he asked the air, which turned pink in response. 

            He blinked a little taken aback. This place was very, very strange.

            "You are in my territory." Came a dark voice.

            Vegeta turned to see the black figure standing behind him, "Where is she?" he demanded.

            The black figure laughed, "You're too late, she's mine." He said as a red figure emerged from behind him, then an orange one, then a green one and finally a gray one. 

            "What?" Vegeta asked confused.

            There was a flash and a young voice came from his side. "They're all his. He's a bad man who doesn't' know us." It was the girl and boy, now she was blind folded, while he was gagged.

            "I thought you couldn't speak?" he asked, confused.

            "It doesn't matter which of us is blind and which is mute, as long as one is. We like to take turns." She said simply, "But in case you haven't noticed, there are more important things to worry about." She said as the boy pointed to the black figure.

            "Girl! Depart this has nothing to do with you!" the black figure sounded afraid of the girl.

            She snorted, and the boy glared, "Maybe you don't, but the Blue figure is depending on us!" 

            "Leave her out of this!" 

            Vegeta threw himself in front of the children as the black figure tossed a beam of dark energy at them. He felt nothing as the beam impacted on his back.

            "NO!" The black figure cried as the figures surrounded him began to vanish. "NO! Why did you do that!?"

            "Hurting a child is not acceptable." Vegeta said.

            "They are not children! Look again Gold figure!" the black figure said pointing.

            Vegeta turned and sure enough the girl and boy were now physically about thirty. They were glowing with soft silver light as they watched Vegeta and the black figure face off.

            "What is going on?" Vegeta demanded, feeling a little weak.      

            The girl was about to answer when the black figure lunged towards Vegeta. She gasped and Vegeta felt a sharp pain in his back. 

            "Hahaa!" the black figure laughed, "You will never get her!" 

            The girl glared at the black figure as the boy placed his hand on Vegeta's back, healing it.

            "Black figure!" came a voice Vegeta wasn't exactly glad to hear, he saw Fate approaching out of the corned of his eye.

            "You!" the black figure was afraid of Fate. Very afraid.

            "You are under my jurisdiction." Fate said, as he advanced on the Black figure. "You lose." He said calmly. 

            The black figure began to fade, "No! I was winning! I will not be defeated!" he cried.

            "You will. Then I will deal with you again latter." Fate said, no trace of anger in his voice. 

            The black figure disappeared and Vegeta was left alone with the boy and girl.

            "Good luck Vegeta." The girl smiled, "We'll met over and over again, I'm sure!" with a wave they vanished and Vegeta was alone. 

            There she was! The blue figure and the child with her! 

            _~Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile _

_             The girl with kaleidoscope eyes~ _

            Suddenly the world vanished and Vegeta opened his eyes.  He was laying outside of Capsule Corps, the afternoon sun shining over head.

            "Vegeta!" Bulma called, as she walked towards him, "good you're up!" She said as she looked down at him, "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up! Come on, lunch is ready." She smiled as she extended a hand towards him.

            Vegeta was still feeling a little dazed and accepted her aid, getting to his feet. He looked Bulma up and down, noticing how her hair shone in the sunlight. 

            "Woman… I…" he stopped, not knowing what he'd been about to say.

            Bulma looked at him, arching an eyebrow, "I think you'd better come inside, you've been out in the sun too long." She considered, "either that, or you've just gone far too long with out food." She said as she began to walk towards the house.

            He followed shaking his head, what a strange dream that had been.

            _~Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_             Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_            Lucy in the sky with diamonds…~_

I know, I've got some explaining to do, so let's get this over with now rather then later. 

FIRST!

The lion's meant to represent Vegeta's pride which he actually had to confront rather then side step. 

The kids are Eros and Psyche. 

Fate, I don't believe that people should leave their lives completely up to fate, even though it may have something to say about the path you're on. 

The Black figure was Yamcha! Who'da thunk it?!

Now! Everyone REVIEW! Come on do it, it's not hard! Please? Oh come on! I'd review your story! I'll cry….. *sniff* @_@

See ya on the flip side

TheWalrusWasPaul


End file.
